jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: ice and dry
Note:This Article was written by me. ExtintAnimalStudier. Do Not Edit This Without My Permission Jurassic Park: ice and dry is a upcoming fanfiction film. the movie will have severeal new dinos and even ice age animals. Story Line The Story goes that it is 3 years after the death of i.rex. Dr. Henry Wu was thinking that just animals of the mesozoic era was'nt enough. he thought about new dinos, ice age animals, and even holocene animals. Along the way 3 dinosaurs escape and Rexy, Scar, and Lily team up with Manny (a Mommoth) and Diego ( a Smilodon). Prehistoric Creatures This is a list of all prehistoric creatures in the film Tyrannosaurus. all Rexy, Scar, and Lily are Tyrannos. Scar is Rexy's Long Time Mate and Lily is Rexy's 3 weeks old Daughter. (btw Scar is actually a full grown Junior from the Lost World) Triceratops. they will appear in The Spiky Field along with Stegosaurus. Later Triceratops will escape and get eaten by a Megalodon. Stegosaurus. Stegosaurus will appear in The Spiky Field along with Triceratops. later a allosarus known as Broxton gets a Stegosaurus Thagomizer in the hip, and die. Dodo. Dodo will appear in the Prehistoric Cluck enclosure along with a unidentified species of Terror Bird. the Dodo will also appear in the Dodo Petting zoo where you can touch Dodos. Quagga. Quagga will appear in the Holoscape. But it is unknown if it lives in the park itself. Basilosaurus. Basilosaurus will be in the marine facility as a apex predator of the facility. but later gets killed by megalodon. Megalodon. Megalodon will be the apex predator of the marine facility and even apex predator of the park. it will kill Basilosaurus, Triceratops, and even Sarcosuchus. he later puts Ichthyosaurus and Plesiosaurus back into extinction. he was later killed in a battle with Mosasaurus. Parasaurolophus. Parasaurolophus will appear as a animal the vistors can ride. Parasaurolophus eggs will appear in the Hammond Creation Lab, But it is unknown if they ever hatched. Pachycephalosaurus. Pachycephalosaurus eggs will appear in the Hammond Creation Lab, But it is unknown if they ever hatched. Sarcosuchus. Sarcosuchus will appear as animal that only attacks if told, because of this visitors can swim with the Sarco. Sarcosuchus was later killed by Megalodon. Spinosaurus. a Spinosaurus called Spiney will serve as a villain in the film and will be the only Spinosaurid in the park. Later he was killed by Rexy Allosaurus. 2 Allosaurus will serve as villiains. the one known as Broxton will be killed by stegosaurus, the other one called Big Al will be killed by Scar Later in the Film. Gigantosaurus. the Gigantosaurus called George will be the main villain, he would later be thrown off a cliff called death rock (named for all the deaths that happened there) by Rexy, Scar, Manny, Diego, and Lily. Mosasaurus. Mosasaurus would be a hero reptile and she has been trained enough that vistors can swim with her. Later Mosasaurus would kill Dilophosarus. he even killed Megalodon by biting its underbelly. Velociraptor. it would'nt be a jurassic park film without Velociraptor. so blue mates with a male Raptor called Sneaky. they had a baby about 3 weeks old called bella. Mammoth. a Mammoth called Manny would be the main Mammoth. he had a piece of his right tusk broke off by George. The rest of manny's pack was killed by Spiney. Smilodon. a Smilodon called DIego would be the main Smilodon. he had a piece of his left fang-long-tooth thing broke off by George. Unidentified species of Terror Bird. a Unidentified species of Terror Bird would be a animal in the prehistoric cluck enclousure along with Dodo. some of the population was killed by George. Dilophosaurus. Dilophosaurus would be a villain in George's gang (basically every dinosaur villain is in George's Gang) it would be killed by Mosasaurus. Titanoboa. Titanoboa would be part of George's Gang. she would later be pushed off death rock. Ceratosaurus. Ceratosaurus would be seen in the holoscape. But it is unknown if it exists in the park itself. Indominus. the Indominus Skeleton has been taken from the lagoon and put in the history musuem as a sign of humanity's mistakes. Plesiosaurus. the Plesiosaurus will appear in the Prehistoric Reef with Ichthyosaurus. when the Megalodon is released in the Prehistoric Reef, Plesiosaurus was put back into extinction. Ichthyosaurus. the Ichthyosaurus will appear in the Prehistoric Reef with Plesiosaurus. when the Megalodon was released in the Prehistoric Reef, Ichthyosaurus was put back into extinction. Henodus. a Henodus Hologram will be seen in during the tour in the holoscape, but it is unknown if it was in the park itself. Deinonychus. Deinonychus will be one of the animals in the holoscape. its hologram is seen during the tour, but it is unkown if it was in the park itself. Aregntinosaurus. a Argentinosaurus skeleton of a juvenile will be seen in the Giganotosaurus Enclosure. this implies that it was put in there to feed the Giga's. it was also seen in the Holoscape, but it is unknown if it was in the park itself. Category:Fan Films Category:Films Category:Incomplete